


Logic Puzzle: Suit Up

by lirin



Series: Logic puzzles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Logic puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: In a Leipzig parking garage, Captain America and his allies prepare for battle. But what (or who) are they thinking about, and where do they change costumes? A logic puzzle.





	1. The puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hansbekhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/gifts).



> Many thanks to aurilly for betaing.
> 
> For those unfamiliar with this sort of puzzle, further instructions can be found in the end notes.

When Captain America and his allies rendezvoused at the airport in Leipzig, they knew they were in for a fight, but they didn't realize how soon it would come. Surprised by the announcement that the airport was being evacuated, they had to hurry to change into their gear. The parking garage didn't provide much opportunity for privacy, but they made it work (although one person decided modesty was over-rated and just changed in the middle of the parking garage). Even though most of them had tried to make sure their gear was something they could put on in a hurry, no one’s costume was perfect, and each person had trouble with a different piece of clothing (including a jacket). And even as they tried to clear their thoughts for the battle ahead, random thoughts—some important, some less so—could not be fully avoided. (One person had a child or children at home to worry about; another was worried that they might slip up in the fight and let their allies down.)

All too soon, it was time to head out. For Captain America and his five allies, all thoughts of these non-events in the parking garage faded away in the face of the battle they knew they faced. But for those who have more time on their hands than they did, can you figure out from the clues given where each person changed, what part of their costume gave them trouble, and what they were thinking about as they prepared to fight their former friends?

  * Steve Rogers may have been able to put his kiss with Sharon out of his mind for the moment, but one of the people who saw them was still mentally teasing him about it (after vocally teasing him for most of the drive there...).
  * The person who was changing clothes inside the van found him or herself wishing that Scott hadn't shared so much of his coffee with them, as they doubted there would be an opportunity to find a bathroom any time soon.
  * Nobody who arrived in the VW had trouble with their earpiece.
  * Of the two people whose last names begin with the same letter, one of them changed behind a concrete pillar in the parking garage, and the other thought for a minute that he might have to punch a new hole in his belt because it wasn't buckling correctly.
  * Sitting on the tailgate of the van seemed like the best spot in the house for changing clothes, until the person sitting there got distracted thinking about how they would redesign their costume, and didn't realize their pants had gotten caught on the trailer hitch.
  * None of the people whose codenames contain the names of living creatures had trouble with a costume piece that belonged above the waist.
  * Clint and Scott were the only people present who had children to worry about.
  * All of the people who arrived in the van got changed in the van, except for the one who didn't need to because they were already wearing half of their costume.
  * Sam and Bucky agreed that since Steve was the one who had thought a VW Bug was a sufficiently large vehicle, he should be the one to change clothes inside it. They were starting to wonder if he had trouble with perception of size, because he also seemed to buy all his shirts one size too small. This latest one was no exception, and he looked like he was having trouble getting both arms in the armholes at the same time.
  * The person whose boots seemed to have been filled with some sort of stuffing for storage found that emptying them gave him plenty of time to worry about the fight to come. He'd trained and fought alongside some of these people; he didn't want to have to punch a friend in the face.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logic puzzles contain all the information you need to know who was thinking about what and where they were and all, but not in a particularly linear order. If you keep track of what you do know and eliminate everything that can't be true, eventually, you'll figure out what is true. The grid helps you keep track of what you know; you can fill it with X's for things you know must be false and O's for things you know must be true.
> 
> If you want more help, Penny/Dell Puzzles has a short guide to solving logic puzzles [here](http://www.pennydellpuzzles.com/upload/documents/How%20to%20Solve%20Logic%20Problems.pdf). (Link is to a PDF.)
> 
> Grid was taken from <http://www.tlstyer.com/LogicPuzzleGrids/> and done up in Microsoft Paint.
> 
> Answer Key is in the following chapter.


	2. The solution

Warning: this chapter contains the answers to the puzzle. If you haven't solved it, you might want to go back to the previous chapter without reading further.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers was worried that he might slip up and let his allies down. He changed in the VW Bug and had trouble with his shirt.  
Bucky Barnes was mentally teasing Steve for his kiss with Sharon. He changed behind a concrete pillar and had trouble with his jacket.  
Sam Wilson was worried he wouldn't be able to fight friends he had trained and fought alongside. He changed in the middle of the parking garage and had trouble with his boots.  
Clint Barton was worried about his children. He was already wearing half of his costume and had trouble with his belt.  
Wanda Maximoff had drunk too much coffee and wished she had time to find a bathroom. She changed inside the van and had trouble with her earpiece.  
Scott Lang was mentally redesigning his costume. He changed in the back of the van and had trouble with his pants.


End file.
